


Doctor's Appointments and Bad Romance Novels Aside

by babybasschick96



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybasschick96/pseuds/babybasschick96
Summary: A doctor's office was hardly where Jason wanted to be at seven o'clock in the morning, but if that was where he was needed, that was where he would be.Jaydick and Dami fluff :)





	

“Hey, Jase—what’s our group number?”

“098072301,” Jason rattled off the numbers without bothering to open his eyes.

“Thanks,” Dick replied reflexively, but Jason could tell that his mind had already moved on to other things.

Jason was sitting with his head tipped back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of himself as he tried to ignore the stares of the other patients sitting around the waiting room. The doctor’s office was small, and Jason knew he should have gotten up and offered the seat to an old man or a mother with kids or something, but he’d been body slammed into at least five different walls the night before trying to make up for Nightwing and Robin’s absences on the street, and it was the first day he’d had off from the shop in weeks.

Two of the other mechanics had quit, and November was a rough time to work anywhere in Gotham, but Jason had been pulling overtime to try to keep the shop on even ground while the owner struggled to find some new permanent hires. The good news was that the added pay was quite nice, and in spite of what a lot of people thought, Jason and Dick tried their best to live on their monthly pay checks without the help of Bruce or Dick’s savings (because most of that was tied up in important things like Watchtowers and technologically advanced armor that kept them from getting killed every night), but Damian had come down with some kind of…something in the last couple of days, and after his third day of a fever, Jason had insisted on taking him to an actual doctor. Alfred was good for a lot of things—Jason had never met a man who could stitch up a wound better than the old Butler could—but bacteria and viruses changed too fast for Alfred to keep up with (at least not while he kept up with all of the nightly activities of the Batman and his various associates), and Dick had agreed with Jason. Technically speaking, Jason really didn’t have to come—the little demon was better at listening to Dick anyway, and Jason _really_ hated doctor’s offices—but Dick had asked him, and Jason’s boss had given Jason the time off when Jason had called in to let him know what was going on before they’d left, so there he sat, trying not to fall asleep as Dick finished filling out the paperwork.

All-in-all, a pediatrician might have been better, and Jason was still questioning if they should take Damian to see one after they’d gotten Damian’s…whatever this sickness thing was figured out for some kind of a physical or something, but neither Jason nor Dick had ever had any reason to interact with one since they’d entered into their own adult years. While Jason and Dick’s primary care physician—Dr. Snider—didn’t know the extent of why Jason and Dick had the number of scars and previous injuries that they did, he did know that Jason and Dick had things going on in their lives that they couldn’t talk about and had at least heard of Damian and some of the abuse he’d suffered at Talia’s hand via Jason and Dick over the years.

Damian wasn’t happy about going to see him—in fact, Jason would even go so far as to say that the little shit was _ecstatic_ about being dragged out of bed at six o’clock in the morning to go see a “bumbling buffoon who doesn’t know an ass-crack from a dent in the wall”—but he’d only tried to stab Jason twice since Dick had gotten off the phone with the scheduling department the night before and promptly informed Damian about the appointment, so Jason had only frisked him once leaving the apartment and once after they’d gotten to the office to make sure that Damian wasn’t carrying anything on him that he could use to actually harm the doctor or the staff.

Certainly, Damian didn’t _need_ anything to maim or injure the staff, but Dick had already pulled out the tears and the puppy dog eyes and the “please, baby bird, _for me_ ” twice already, so Jason really didn’t think he had anything to worry about.

Still, Jason kept an ear on the boy as he sat on the other side of Dick—tracking Damian’s movements as Damian sniffed and fidgeted in his seat and glared at the side of Dick’s head every couple of minutes as Dick resolutely ignored him.

“Have you ever heard of any kind of a history of health issues on Talia’s side of the family?”

“You mean other than the crippling paranoia and obsessive draw to slaughter any and every living thing within a hundred miles?” Jason’s eyes finally flickered open as he turned his head to look over at Dick. Somehow the elder man was wide awake and generally happy to be alive in his thick black sweater and jeans—despite the early hour and the cold that was still creeping in from outside—but Jason could see the lines of stress and concern around his eyes at the state of Damian’s health, and Jason had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

“ _Yes_ , Jason Peter,” Dick emphasized, and Jason ignored the disgusted looks from the mothers and he-didn’t-even-know-what-else-they-were around them at the crassness of Jason’s comment. “I mean besides the obvious chemical imbalances they battle with.”

“Ra’s had a sister who died from rheumatic fever, and I know both he and Talia have had heart issues over the years, but other than that I don’t know,” Jason gave Dick a serious answer, giving up the internal fight as he reached forward to catch Dick’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and brushed the pad of his thumb gently over Dick’s bottom lip. So far, Jason had been careful not to touch anything inside the office with his hands—Dick had handled signing Damian in and interacting with the receptionist—and the handle of the front door that Jason had touched had been far too cold for any kind of bacteria to survive, so Jason didn’t worry that the contact would spread any unnecessary germs. Dick relaxed some down into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering as he let Jason’s touch calm him. “Talia said something along the lines of Malaria at one point in time, but she never gave me any specifics.”

She hadn’t needed to either. The small little fact that Jason and Talia had all of one conversation about Damian while she was busy brainwashing and manipulating Jason to her own ends aside, Talia herself had never had any kind of worry or reason to keep up with things like medical histories because anytime anything went wrong with her or her relations their answer was always the Pit.

“Hmm,” Dick bit at his lip and scrutinized the top piece of paper on the clipboard as Jason settled his thumb back onto Dick’s chin. “Well, I’ve got a decently detailed history of Bruce’s family and I’ll put down a little note saying that we don’t really know anything about the mother’s side—“

“That should be good for now,” Jason agreed with a nod of his head as he dropped his hand back down into his own lap so that Dick had room to maneuver the clipboard into a position that made it easier to write on. “We can always ask B to do some more digging into the family history if we decide to bring Damian back.”

“Yeah,” Dick nodded his head, writing as he acknowledged Jason’s words. “And Cass might be able to give us some insight, too—or Tim… You got anything else you want me to put down here? Any weird training regiments or something you think I should mention?”

“Nope,” Jason shook his head, trusting Dick to know what was necessary to be mentioned and what they could let lie as far as the de-sensitizations to various poisons and torture methods went. “Just that he’s allergic to cephalosporins.”

“Got it,” Dick assured with another small nod of his head before he turned around to look at Damian. “You got anything else that you think I should mention on here, Dames?”

“No,” Damian’s answer was harsh, and the pout of his bottom lip would have almost been cute if Jason hadn’t known how strongly the eleven year old meant it.

“Alright,” Dick agreed with a small sigh as he went about quickly signing the bottoms of the last two forms—the scratching of the pen over the paper and clipboard underneath setting Jason’s teeth on edge as he slipped his hand back into the pocket of his jeans. “I’m going to go take this on up to the receptionist, then.”

Dick’s words weren’t met with any kind of a response from either Jason or Damian, but at least Jason didn’t mean anything by it. Instead, he just watched as Dick pushed himself to his feet and made his way back up to the front desk to hand over the paperwork, and let his eyes fall closed as Dick smiled at the receptionist. Jason had more or less drifted back off towards the land of the only-semi-living as Dick came back over and picked his coat back up off of his seat so that he could reclaim its uncomfortable cushion as his own. Damian’s back stayed ramrod straight in his own seat as he glared at anything and everything around the office that dared to move, but Dick leaned his head over against Jason’s shoulder after a moment or two of silence had passed between the three of them, and Jason quickly moved to oblige him—scooting a little bit closer and dropping his shoulder down to give Dick more room as he pillowed his own cheek over onto the fluff of Dick’s hair.

Dick made a soft noise in response—an unobtrusive little squeak of happiness that had Jason smiling as Dick made himself comfortable against his bulk with a sigh. Jason had left his jacket on over top of his thermal to guard himself against the cold—a big, hulking tan thing that was lined with a thick sweatshirt material and flannel on the inside to help keep him warm while he worked out in the cold during the harshest of Gotham’s winters—but Dick didn’t seem to mind the rough texture of it against his cheek and neck as the two of them sat there waiting for the nurse to call Damian’s name. Once again, Jason could feel an eye or two on them as Dick’s hand drifted up to his elbow to rub soothing circles there, but most everybody else just went about their business, and Jason was used to the stares.

The hair and the nearly inhuman glow to Jason’s eyes aside, Jason was six-foot-five and generally speaking _massive_ , so he tended to forgive people if they were shocked or afraid of his general appearance. Dick tended to help that some, even when he wasn’t pretending to be _Richard Grayson, Darling of Gotham_ , he had a tendency of putting people around him at ease with his soft smiles and his easy movements, and Jason was thankful for that as he sat dozing in his seat.

Damian continued to sit stiffly in his chair on the other side of Dick, looking around distrustingly at his surroundings, but the fever addling his brain and his lack of bravado at barely being able to speak a word without reducing himself to tears had smoothed away his usual brashness, and Jason didn’t need to look down to know that Dick had his right shin pressed against Damian’s much smaller one comfortingly.

The minutes ticked by with the screams of toddlers and the coughs and sneezes of those around them into their elbows and hands, but Jason didn’t particularly mind the waiting in and of itself. Technically speaking, Damian’s appointment had been scheduled for seven fifteen, but the scheduling lady had informed Dick from the very beginning that they were trying to work Damian into Dr. Snider’s schedule so that Dr. Snider could see him as soon as possible, and Jason hadn’t minded sitting around while they took more pressing cases and went about doing their jobs as efficiently as they could. In spite of how much unspoken discomfort Damian was in, it was highly unlikely that his illness was anything life threatening, and wouldn’t turn into such in the extra half-hour or so the three of them waited. What Jason had minded were all of the Godzilla-like toddlers running around, uncontrolled and un-reprimanded by their mothers as they jabbered away on their phones, and the exasperated huffs that the guy on the other side of Damian kept giving as he checked his watch every two minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

Damian had scooted closer in his chair to Dick the fifth time that the man had huffed (a rather flagrant curse and angered comment accompanying it), and without otherwise moving, Dick uncrossed his arms and let go of Jason’s arm to reach over and run a hand through Damian’s hair to ease the boy.

Thankfully, it wasn’t that much later that the hallway door opened for the tenth time since Jason had sat down in his chair, and the heavier set nurse called out, “Damian Grayson?”

“Here,” Dick answered about of habit, the delicious weight of his head jerking up off of Jason’s shoulder as Jason’s eyes fluttered back open.

“Are you—hi,” the lady cut off whatever she was about to ask as she let the door fall closed behind herself and offered her hand out to Dick with a kind smile. Jason had never had any one-on-one interaction with her before, but he’d seen her working with the other doctors and patients around the office when he’d been in for visits in the past, and no matter how well she’d hid it, the apparent lack of a significant age difference between the two of them and Damian had thrown her. “My name is Kathy—nice to meet you.”

“Hi, Kathy—I’m Dick Grayson,” Dick accepted her hand, smoothing over her snafu with a blinding smile. “Grayson” was the easiest surname for the three of them to use that didn’t turn _every_ head in Gotham while still being at least somewhat legitimate and legal, so usually it was what Dick and Jason went with. “Damian’s former adoptive brother and current guardian; and this is my husband and Damian’s other guardian, Jason.”

Kathy accepted the introductions with grace and a smile that was at least partially of relief as Dick’s introduction answered some of her questions, and Jason accepted her hand with a small, if not tired smile of his own.

They both traded sentiments of “nice to meet you” before Kathy dropped Jason’s hand and turned her attention to the only person amongst their small unit that could have been her patient—looking up at her with an oddly held tongue as Kathy held out her hand again, toning down her smile in response to Damian’s less than enthusiastic reaction.

“You must be Damian. Dr. Snider has told me a lot about you. I’m Kathy.”

“What are your credentials?” Jason wasn’t sure if the croak of Damian’s voice or the question itself was more odd, given the circumstances, but Kathy seemed to take it all in stride despite the concerned furrow of her eyebrows.

“Well, I’m a licensed nurse with a bachelor’s degree from Gotham University and formerly certified as a CCRN with a specialization in cardiothoracic care,” Kathy rattled off her accreditation without question or complaint, and Jason had to admit that he was impressed. Thankfully, Damian reached up to shake her proffered hand after only a moment of hesitation, and Jason breathed a silent sigh of relief as the two shared a small smile. “I’m not going to lie to you and tell you we’ll make you all better, but I promise we’ll at least try. I see this is your first appointment here?”

“Yes,” Damian answered, but his eyes filled with tears as he did so, so Jason went on in his place.

“It’s his first time at a doctor’s office in general, actually,” he kept his voice pitched low in hopes that none of the other patients would over hear, but Kathy’s eyes missed nothing as her head snapped around at the latest bit of shocking information. “There have been some…house calls, and he’s been looked over by family members who hold certifications, but his upbringing before he came to live with my husband and I was …not the best.”

That was the biggest understatement Jason had ever uttered (and in spite of how dramatic Jason knew he could be, he really did have a tendency to underplay things), but Damian’s past was a…tricky thing at best, and the nurse at least didn’t need to know more than that. Kathy took the quickest of seconds to process Jason’s words and figure out her plan of attack before her relaxed mask fell back into place and she gave a warm smile as she turned back to Damian.

“Well, alright then,” her hand fell back down to her thigh with a small _clap_ as she took a step or two back. “Why don’t we go ahead and head on back towards the room and stuff—I’m just going to get your weight and your height and temperature in the hall—and we can talk about more of this stuff once we’re in a place that’s a little more private? Maybe see if we can take a look at that throat and whatever else is going on and try to get you some answers?”

“Sure,” Damian nodded his head, as his throat visibly seized and choked over the word, pushing himself up to his feet with a hand on the arm rest, and Dick moved to gather up all of their things and follow. Jason moved, too, sitting forward in his seat with another small sigh.

“Yep, let’s go—“ Dick was only halfway through whatever cheery thing he was about to say, when Kathy cut back in with an awkwardly pinched look on her face.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologized, looking between Jason and Dick. “But would it be possible for only one of you two come back with us? I know it can be kind of scary for a kid to come to a new doctor the first time, but we’re a little strapped for space right now…”

“Oh, yeah, um, sure,” Dick recovered the quickest out of the three of them, ducking his head down as he nodded his understanding. “That makes total sense. Damian—are you okay with that?”

“I—“ Damian hesitated, looking like a deer who’d been caught in a set of headlights as he stood half in front of his former chair and half in front of Dick’s leg, before he finally raised his fist up and rocked it forward twice—the ASL sign for yes. Honestly, Damian looked anything but all right with the idea, and Jason sucked in a breath to argue with the nurse but before he could get any of the words out, Dick pushed on.

“All right, then, Dami,” he smiled encouragingly, hiding his own discomfort over the fact, and Jason stiffened as he realized what was about to happen. “Which one of the two of us would you like to go with you?”

“I—“ Damian hesitated again, looking younger than Jason had seen him in years as his wide eyes flashed back and forth between Dick and Jason, and Jason knew what he was thinking. Knew the exact _thoughts_ that were going through the eleven year olds’ mind as he debated back and forth in his head and tried to look at every variable and possibility, and Jason prayed— _prayed_ that he was wrong. Closed his eyes and squinted them shut as Dick and Kathy looked at Damian expectantly, and—“Jason?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Jason blinked his eyes back open as he pushed himself up to his feet with a slight huff of effort as his muscles protested against the movement. His right hand found Dick’s shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze on instinct as he gave Damian a look that he knew was at least reassuring by the way that the youngest Bat melted, if not actually a real smile. “That alright with you, Nurse?”

Jason’s eyes swiveled around to Kathy’s as he finally pulled himself up to his full height, and while it was clear that Damian’s answer had not been the one that she’d been expecting, Kathy plowed on diligently.

“Oh, yes, of course!” she gave another smile as she very clearly took in Jason’s size and took a half of a step back out of courtesy. “Which ever adult that will make Damian feel more comfortable—so long as he’s not alone!”

“Awesome,” Jason’s lips pulled themselves into something much closer to that real smile, before he turned back to Damian as Dick’s fingers closed over his wrist. “You ready to go, Dames?”

“Yes,” Damian nodded his head once again. His stance more relaxed as Dick gave him an encouraging smile and reached up with his free hand to squeeze Damian’s reassuringly, but Jason could still see the lines of tension in his small shoulders and his eyes. So without hesitating Jason gave Dick’s shoulder one last squeeze before he let go of Dick completely and offered said hand out to Damian.

“Then, let’s go.”

-

It was about forty minutes later that Jason and Damian stepped back out from the door that Kathy had led them through, and Jason wasn’t at all surprised when Dick’s head snapped up the second they were in sight.

“Strep and a sinus infection,” Jason met Dick’s eyes as he let the door fall closed behind himself before Dick could even get the question off of his lips. Dick’s face fell immediately upon Jason’s news, his eyes flicking down to Damian’s as it did, but the diagnosis wasn’t anything more or less than Jason and Dick had expected, so Jason would count it as a win. Thankfully, the annoying huff-guy was gone and the crowd had significantly thinned, but Jason still caught a couple of curious glances their way as Dick put his book aside (some thirteenth volume of a French teen-romance thing that Tim had gotten him hooked on) and unfolded himself out of his seat to stand up and greet them. “Doc’s given us a prescription for some amoxicillin, but if the sore throat doesn’t start clearing up in a couple of days he wants us to call in and get a prescription for some prednisone to move the process along.”

“Oh, Damian—I’m so sorry,” Dick’s face contorted in sympathy as he reached up to cup the sides of the boy’s face before Dick pulled Damian flush against his chest in a tight hug, and Jason had stopped being surprised by the way that Damian willingly fell into Dick’s embraces a long time ago. “I wish I could say more than that, but…well, it just sucks.”

“Suck it does,” Jason agreed, as he came to a stop behind Damian, because chances were Jason was already infected and would be back in to the doctor with an appointment of his own in the next couple of days while Dick sat on the couch with his superior immune system and gave Jason that look of horribly disguised humor like the lucky bastard that he was while Jason suffered. “But at least it’s something we can treat, and now you’ve got an excuse to call in sick to work for the next couple of days.”

“Really?” Dick’s eyes snapped back up to meet Jason’s as he ran a hand through Damian’s hair.

“Yep,” Jason nodded his head, as he slipped his hands back down into his pockets along with the little half-piece of prescription paper that the doctor had given him. “Doc doesn’t want him going anywhere but the apartment until this mess is over with. He’s going to fax a note to the school later on today, and he’s willing to write one you for work, too, if you think you need it.”

“I—no, I’m good,” Dick shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows a little bit as he double checked over things in his head that Jason could only guess at. “I’ve got plenty of vacation saved up from working over the summer, and Amy shouldn’t give me a hard time about it, given the circumstances—but…are you sure you don’t want to take it instead? I know you’ve been working a lot lately, and Jack wouldn’t mind…”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jason gave a small sigh as his eyes flickered down to the back of Damian’s head before they flitted back up to Dick’s because he knew neither one of them would be happy unless it was Dick staying home with Damian. Besides, at Jason’s rate, he would be staying home in a couple of days anyway, and if he worked the extra hours he wouldn’t feel so bad about leaving his boss high and dry then. “Jack’s got a couple of duallies coming in tonight that he needs me to look at tomorrow, and you can’t carry your vacation days over into next year. Might as well use them while you’ve got them, and that way I can give Jack and the other guys a couple of days heads up to plan the schedule out in case this thing ends up dragging out and I need to take a couple of days at the beginning of next week.”

“Well…alright,” Jason could tell that Dick wasn’t all that convinced by the idea, but refrained from trying to push the point any farther as the elder man pushed up on his toes to press their lips together in a quick kiss that had Jason’s eyes fluttering closed for a couple of seconds. “If that’s what you want to do, but we can talk about it a little bit more when we get home. You said Dr. Snider gave you a prescription?”

“Yep,” Jason nodded his head, pulling the folded piece of paper back out of his pocket to show to Dick. “I’ve got more than enough stuff back at the apartment to make some vegetable beef soup, if you’re interested, and that should at least get us through tonight into tomorrow, but if you’re not we need to swing by the grocery store, and I’d rather not have to make two stops with Dames feeling the way that he does.”

“Mm, I think I’d rather avoid the grocery store, if you think you can get everything we need at the pharmacy,” Dick scrunched his nose in distaste as he moved to grab at their jackets and things without breaking his near full-body contact with Damian. “What do you think, Dames? You feel like stopping by the pharmacy with us?”

The only response Damian gave was some kind of crackling-moan into Dick’s stomach.

“I think that’s an affirmative on the pharmacy, but another strong _no_ on the grocery,” Dick chuckled as Jason took Dick’s leather jacket and various accessories in hand so that Dick could focus on Damian’s.

“If we stop at the Rite-Aid on the corner of our street, I should be fine,” Jason smiled as he watched Dick fuss over Damian, maneuvering the boy back from his body so that he could crouch down in front of him and dress the exhausted child up in the old blue winter coat of Dick’s and Damian’s red gloves, and mittens, and little red toboggan with the puff of yarn on the end. “They typically keep some basic baking supplies and some popsicles and stuff just for emergencies, and I should be able to make do with that.”

“Rite-Aid it is, then!” Dick gave a small little chuckle as he situated Damian’s scarf around Damian’s face. The boy’s throat and lymph nodes were giving off more than enough heat to warm his neck and the base of his skull, but it was already below freezing outside, and his lips and nose were so red and chapped from the fever and blowing his nose that he didn’t need to add the dry air on top of it. Thankfully, the doctor’s office was close to Jason and Dick’s apartment—about two blocks and three streets over—but the sun had only been up for an hour or so, and neither Jason nor Dick wanted to take any chances. “And after that we can head home, and change back into our jammies, and Jay-Jay can get dinner started and make the house smell all good, and Dami and I can curl up on the couch with Catfred and Wheezles and start a fire, and once Jay-Jay’s done we can all watch some Disney Movies together, and it’ll be like you aren’t even sick.”

“Tt—you mean you’re going to sit me in front of the television screen and sneak off to have sex with your husband on the first shared day off you’ve had in weeks,” Damian’s usual scoffing sound was a weak attempt that caused him pain at best as he tugged the scarf back down below his chin, but that didn’t stop Jason from grinning as he reached forward with his free hand to pull Damian back against his stomach and legs with a quiet chuckle.

“Of course not,” he swayed the two of them from side-to-side, meeting Damian’s eyes with what he knew was a mischievous glint in his own. “We’re going to get you all hyped up on cough medicine and then we’re going to sneak away to get each other off in the shower while you sleep in a pile of your own drool like _responsible_ parents.”

Damian’s gaze sharpened as his eye lids pulled together in a ghost of his usual glare, but his attempt at his usual malice was weak, and before he could retort, Dick reached up and yanked Damian’s scarf back into place as he pushed himself back up to his full height and planted a kiss to the bridge of Damian’s nose.

“No more talking,” he remained bent over enough to meet Damian’s eyes as he continued to fidget with the folds of Damian’s scarf. “It’s bad for your throat. And I am appalled at such language—I should wash both of your mouths out with soap.”

Dick’s threat was as empty as Jason’s had been, but Jason still pretended to be chastised as Damian reached up and grabbed onto the forearm of Jason’s that was still hooked around his shoulder. Jason patted Damian’s chest comfortingly a time or two as he held the boy close and supported the bulk of his weight, and Dick made quick work of his own jacket and accessories in response. Once upon a time, Dick had taken advantage of the popular trends of the season to wear all kinds of flashy colors, but as of recently, he’d mostly just been going with all (or mostly) black, and Jason couldn’t help but marvel a little bit at how cute he looked with the knitted toboggan over his hair as he tied off the knot of his own scarf and turned his attention back to Jason, book retrieved from the seat and tucked in hand.

“You ready to go?”

“Yep,” Jason nodded his head, giving Damian one last comforting squeeze before Jason let the Damian completely and followed behind his two boys as they headed for the door. Almost as if on instinct, Dick’s gloved hand slipped down into Damian’s and Jason found himself holding the door open for them as they stepped out into the hallway of the building and then once again as they stepped out onto the street.

The hustle and bustle of the sidewalk made it hard for all three of them to walk side-by-side, but Jason didn’t mind hanging back—letting Dick and Damian lead their way through the crowd while he kept watch behind them and started making a grocery list for the pharmacy in his head.

There was more than enough food at home for him to make the soup and the tea—Jason had been planning on making some soon anyway so that he could take the leftovers in to work for lunch and just hadn’t gotten around to it—but he would need to grab some more yeast if he wanted to make some homemade bread to go with it.

Picking up dirty snot rags and disinfecting the apartment was hardly what Jason considered a good time, but all of their joking aside, the time spent with Dick and Damian would be nice, and at least Jason would be in the heat, instead of cracking the skin of his knuckles open working on frigid steel outside. For as much as Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation at and just flat out didn’t understand Dick and Damian, he loved the two endlessly and he didn’t want to think about where he would be without either one them in his life. Strep throats and doctor’s appointments and bad romance novels aside.

Maybe the little produce stand by the pharmacy would have some apples that Jason could cook down into a sauce later on, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Insurance Group Numbers are totally a thing (at least in the States), but for the sake of this fic, I have completely made up the one that Jason rattles off to Dick.  
> I actually had strep when I wrote this about two months ago.  
> Wheezles is Dick and Jason’s cat :)  
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read, and let me know what you think!


End file.
